


Valentine

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Baby Donghyuck, Daddy Jaehyun, Daddy Johnny, Donghyuck is a toddler, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, It's really mostly fluff, Johnny is Hyuck's dad, Jungwoo is his babysitter, M/M, Public Sex, Small fight, Suh family, The smut part is small, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: It's not easy being a single dad to a four year old boy, but Johnny loves Donghyuck more than anything. He also really loves Jaehyun, but he doesn't think the younger's feelings towards him are genuine. Plottwist: They are.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a soft JohnJae fic with toddler Donghyuck to warm your soul!
> 
> I rewrote this fic and I hope y'all enjoy the changes I made! :)

Johnny has to admit that being a single dad isn't always easy.

It makes it more difficult that his son wasn't exactly planned. At the time he wasn't even thinking about dating or marriage, let alone having kids. It was a year after he graduated from university and he finally found a stable job. His main goal was to become a great writer one day, and he really, _really_ wasn't thinking about having another tiny human living with him.

Johnny's story isn't like the usual accidental pregnancy horror stories. In fact, he never even dated or hooked up with a girl before. Johnny has been out and proud ever since he was sixteen years old, when he finally had the guts to tell his family and friends that he never had any interest in girls at all but did feel attracted towards boys. He was relieved when most people around him were very accepting.

You see, Donghyuck isn't Johnny's biological son.

It was a literal surprise when Johnny opened the front door on his twenty seventh birthday and saw the tiny little human looking up at him with those big eyes. There were no papers, no name or date of birth, only a semi-creepy letter from Donghyuck's birth mother. She wrote about how she couldn't take care of her son due to extreme poverty and that she had obverved Johnny for weeks, she wrote she was certain he would be a better dad than anyone else out there.

Johnny was freaked out but he knew he couldn't leave the boy alone to freeze to death. As soon as he picked him up, Johnny was sold. The baby boy in his arms looked at him with those big eyes, letting out a noise as if he was trying to tell him something. Johnny remembers how the boy's tiny little fingers wrapped around his own pinky finger, and how he made it his life goal to adopt this little man.

He went through hell and back to become Donghyuck's father. He went through a lot of paperwork, phone calls and house visits before he could officially call himself the boy's daddy. To this day Johnny still doesn't exactly know what happened to his birth mother, but he made a promise that he would take care of the little guy who now went by the name of Donghyuck.

His friends thought he was crazy, but they weren't surprised. Johnny always said how he didn't want kids before he turned thirty, and yet here he was. He didn't have a partner and he only moved into this neighbourhood not even a year ago. But despite all that, Johnny had always been the most caring and helpful one in their friend group, and he was thrilled to take care of this baby. And if Johnny was happy, his friends were happy too.

Donghyuck is now four years old, and probably the cutest kid you will ever see.

But again, being a single dad isn't exactly easy. Toddlers can be a pain in the ass, and Donghyuck wasn't much different from the others. He runs around the house away from his dad or he crawls onto his dad's lap because he wants all the love and attention, there really is no inbetween.

The worst about toddlers is that they never seem to listen. Donghyuck never listens to his dad. He likes to break every single rule his daddy makes, for as far as he can understand these rules- and Donghyuck is a clever kid, so he definitely understands what he can and can't do. From jumping on the bed to stealing cookies from the kitchen cabinet, Donghyuck does it all.

Donghyuck is a pain in the ass, but Johnny loves his son more than anything in the world. Sometimes when Johnny finally manages to get his son to sleep after a twenty minute chase and an hour of crying because _'No, I don't want a bath!'_ , he thinks to himself that his son must be a gift sent from the angels above.

Most people could tell Johnny isn't the boy's biological father. They look nothing alike, not even the tiniest bit, and their personalities don't seem to match either. Sometimes people ask him if Donghyuck is his brother, and even though it used to hurt a little at first he now just explains with a smile that he adopted the little boy when he was only a few months old.

Donghyuck really means the world to Johnny. He comes before anything. Johnny stays at home whenever his son is feeling sick and there's only one person he trusts enough to babysit his little angel. If Jungwoo isn't available, he cancels his plans. Because Johnny would much rather stay at home all day than let a random stranger take care of his son.

Johnny is now thirty one years old. A lot of things have changed but his love for Donghyuck only grows bigger. Johnny's first book was a great success, which means he now had the money to move into a way bigger house. This house has its own small library and swimming pool. It's right outside of town, but not too far away for Donghyuck to play with his friends. Donghyuck absolutely loves the house and he loves the big garden.

The downside of having a big house is that there are hiding places everywhere, especially for a toddler. Donghyuck loves running around the house, loves to play hide and seek. His favourite moment to hide is whenever they have to go somewhere and they're running out of time. He would run off whenever Johnny isn't looking and hides in one of the rooms. Before Donghyuck, Johnny never knew toddlers could be so damn _fast_.

Johnny always runs after him, stress levels running high and his patience running out. He doesn't yell at his son, though. He just lets out a relieved sigh when he finally finds his son, thanking the gods when it takes him only ten minutes and cursing to himself when he spends nearly an hour looking for the toddler. Donghyuck would laugh and clap his tiny hands, which soon turns into crying everytime when Johnny picks him up. He throws a tantrum and cries about how he _'doesn't want to go!'_.

It can be exhausting, but luckily Johnny has another special person in his life. He met the twenty one year old guy a little over a year ago at work, when he wouldn't stop staring at him from a distance and Johnny confronted him about it. The boy's name is Jaehyun, and even though there's a ten years difference between them, they hit it off right away.

They start out as friends, Jaehyun coming over to babysit Donghyuck whenever Jungwoo isn't available, or just to keep him and Johnny company. Donghyuck really seems to love Jaehyun's company, and Jaehyun seems to love the little man almost as much as Johnny does. Johnny is surprised with how good Jaehyun is with kids, because he's pretty sure he wasn't like that when he was twenty one years old.

Donghyuck always wants to be picked up by Jaehyun, tiny hands reaching out for him and pouty lips covered in chocolate and cookie crumbs ready to smooch his cheek. Jaehyun doesn't mind getting dirty. He doesn't mind all the chocolate kisses, the small accidents or spilled milk. He takes care of Donghyuck's hysterical crying, broken toys or scraped knees. Johnny is in awe with how well Jaehyun takes care of his little angel.

Friendship start to become something more one day, when Donghyuck's friend Mark shows up at his door and asks him if he can come for a surprise sleepover. The idea alone has Johnny stressed out, but he realizes he can't keep his baby to himself forever. He agrees to let Donghyuck go to Mark's house for a sleepover, leaving him and Jaehyun alone at the big house.

Johnny asks Jaehyun if he would like to stay for dinner, but that turns into a heated make out session where they end up in bed instead of the dining table. Part of Johnny tells him it's wrong to share the bed with someone ten years younger than him, but Jaehyun is hot and interested and how could he say no?

Jaehyun assures him that their age difference is nothing to be worried about and that he kinda likes the fact that he's having sex with someone ten years older. He doesn't just stay for dinner but also spends the night, telling Johnny that he doesn't want him to be lonely in such a big house. Johnny agrees and quickly finds out that Jaehyun is exactly what he needed to relieve his stress. One time turns into two times, and that turns into many more.

Johnny isn't stupid though. He never does anything when his son was around, always makes sure they can't get caught. The only exception being when Jaehyun stays the night, when his son has been sleeping for hours already and Johnny is sure they're safe. He doesn't worry about Donghyuck waking up, because the four-year-old always sleeps like a baby- which he pretty much is.

Johnny has the very strict rule of not having sex whenever his son could catch them. He knows Jaehyun can be loud in bed, which makes it even more difficult and a little more exciting everytime they do it when Donghyuck is asleep. Johnny is a very responsible dad, but nobody is perfect.

Donghyuck is very clever, and it's only a matter of time until he finds out about his dad's adventures.

 

The day Donghyuck finds out, Johnny wishes he could just disappear from planet Earth. This day starts off as normal. Donghyuck is at kindergarten and Johnny isn't supposed to pick him up until later that day. Johnny really wants to work on the novel he's writing, head full of ideas, but Jaehyun has been away for two weeks to visit a friend and he has his phone in his hand before he can even stop himself.

Johnny has missed Jaehyun, so when the younger shows up at his door just minutes later they already know what's going to happen. It has been going on for a few months now, but it's still as exciting as the first time. Johnny is sure that whatever's going on between them is already more than just friends with benefits, but he isn't entirely fond of the idea of being in a relationship with someone who's ten years younger than he is.

The doorbell rings a little before twelve in the afternoon, and Johnny is a little too excited when he opens the door.

"Hey you." Johnny says as he lets Jaehyun inside. The younger smiles at him, throwing his arms around Johnny as soon as the door closes.

"Since when do you wear your hair like this?" Jaehyun asks with an amused voice. Johnny is confused at first, until he remembers the ponytail Donghyuck made. His son wanted to wear a ponytail to school and then convinced his dad to get one as well so they could match. Johnny lets out a groan, making Jaehyun laugh. "Donghyuck?"

"Donghyuck." Johnny confirms.

"It doesn't look too bad," Jaehyun admits as he plays with the hairs on Johnny's nape. "It actually looks kinda sexy."

Johnny pulls him in for a sweet kiss, one that soon turns into a little less innocent make out session. It doesn't take them long before they're in Johnny's bedroom. They're usually not in a rush, but Johnny has missed his lover these past two weeks.

"You really missed me that much, huh?" Jaehyun breathes out when Johnny practically rips his shirt off his body.

"Hm," Johnny hums. "Be a good boy for me and be quiet." He groans in frustration when he struggles with the younger's belt. Jaehyun places his hands on top of Johnny's and helps him with it.

"I just really want to hear you say that you've missed me." Jaehyun says softly, stepping out of his jeans. Johnny lifts him up, making Jaehyun wrap his legs around his waist. "Or didn't you?"

"I just missed you more than I'd like to admit," Johnny says, and Jaehyun smiles at his words. "You're adorable, Yoonoh."

"Don't call me that." Jaehyun mumbles.

"Why not?" Johnny asks as a smirk appears on his face. "It's not like you can do anything about it."

"You missed me, I missed you. If you shut up about it I'll be a good boy for you," Jaehyun answers him before whispering in his ear. _"Daddy."_

Johnny lets out a growl and practically throws the now naked boy on his bed. He quickly takes off his own clothes while Jaehyun watches, never touching himself because Johnny hasn't given him permission to do so. Johnny crawls over to Jaehyun, kissing him again as if his life depends on it. Johnny's tongue slides into Jaehyun's mouth, one hand cupping his cheek while the other guides the younger's hand towards his dick.

"I missed being with you. My toys aren't as good as you." Jaehyun breathes out as he wraps his hand around the older's dick, pumping it slowly. Johnny kisses his neck, smiling against the skin.

"Yeah?" he asks, and Jaehyun hums in response.

A little while later Jaehyun is laying on his stomach, legs spread wide and moaning loudly while Johnny is pounding into him. Johnny keeps sucking on the skin of his neck, leaving his lovebites all over his neck and shoulder. Johnny loves leaving hickeys. He leaves them on the places where they're easy to hide, loves how it's a secret between the two of them, a silent reminder of who Jaehyun belongs to without anyone else knowing it.

Jaehyun is more needy than usual. He spreads his legs wider, fists holding onto the part of the white bed sheets that haven't fallen off yet. His eyes are squeezed shut, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes as Johnny fucks him hard and fast. Jaehyun cums without a warning, letting out a choked sob as he lets go off the sheets.

Johnny slows down his movements as he whispers praises into Jaehyun's ear, telling him what a good boy he is. He continues to thrust slowly, Jaehyun whimpering everytime his cock hits his prostate. Johnny knows the younger is probably feeling sore and decides to pull out. They haven't been doing anything for two weeks and Johnny doesn't want to push the younger.

"Why did you stop?" Jaehyun whines as Johnny gets off him. "You didn't cum yet."

Johnny gently kisses his forehead. "It's been a while," he says. "And I don't want to break you."

Jaehyun rolls over to his side to pull the sheets from the floor, pulling them over the both of them as he pouts. "Or you can try to make me cum again." he says.

Johnny groans and lifts Jaehyun's leg up just enough so he can push back in. Both of them moan softly as Johnny picks up the pace once more. Johnny thinks there's something cute about the way the sheets are covering their bodies while they're having sex, the soft fabric feeling nice against his skin.

Johnny can tell that Jaehyun is exhausted. He can see the dried tears on his cheeks, his closed eyes and rosy cheeks. The only word Jaehyun mutters over and over again is the word he knows Johnny loves to hear so much. _Daddy, daddy._ He lets out a choked sob every now and then, but Johnny knows the younger doesn't want him to stop. He's enjoying this.

Loud moans turn into soft _ah _'s and lip biting. It's how Johnny knows that Jaehyun is too far gone in pleasure to do anything else. Johnny can only listen to the soft noises, afraid to ruin the lovely atmosphere if he moans a little too loudly. Minutes later Jaehyun cums for a second time, his whole body trembling. Johnny can feel himself getting closer.__

__Neither of them are aware of the door that is now creaked open. They don't notice the pair of big brown eyes that are filled with curiosity, watching their slow and sweet love making without knowing what it means. By the time Johnny cums deep inside of his lover, the pair of eyes are already gone. The door is closed and there is no sign that anyone saw them._ _

__"Good?" Johnny asks the younger quietly, breaking the silence. He's sitting up straight in bed, cleaning Jaehyun's body with the wet towel he just got from the bathroom. Jaehyun turns his head to look at him and smiles._ _

__"The best," Jaehyun sighs, earning him a sweet kiss from the older. Johnny throws the towel in a corner of the room and Jaehyun immediately curls into his side. "I really, _really_ missed you."_ _

__"I missed you too, Yoonoh," Johnny says, snickering when Jaehyun glares at him. "But for real though, it's not the same when you're not around."_ _

__Jaehyun takes his hand and starts playing with his fingers. "I wish we could always be together, you know? As a real couple," Jaehyun says with a pout. Johnny brings his free hand up to comb through the younger's hair as Jaehyun continues to talk. "We're not just friends with benefits anymore, right? There's more to it. Why don't you ask me to be with you already?"_ _

__"Yoonoh," Johnny starts, earning him another glare. "Fine, _Jaehyun,_ " he corrects himself. "You don't mean that. This is just exciting for you because I'm older and it's something people would disapprove of. Feeling like you're doing something naughty just makes you feel all giddy on the inside, but you're not in love with me."_ _

__Jaehyun looks up with a frown. "What are you saying?"_ _

__Johnny sighs. "I'm saying that we can't date," he tells him. He tries to intertwine their fingers but Jaehyun pulls his hand back. Johnny knew this day would come. "Come on, you're young. You're smart, sweet and good looking. There's a cute guy waiting for you somewhere out there. You don't really want to date a man who is ten years older and has a son."_ _

__Jaehyun looks hurt, so Johnny decides to look everywhere but his eyes. "That's bullshit, Johnny," Jaehyun snarls. "I don't want whatever cute guy is waiting for me, I want you. I _am_ in love with you. This is about Donghyuck, right? That's why you're rejecting me?"_ _

__Johnny lets out another sigh. "You know my son comes before anything else," he admits. "I know you may think you like me, but you haven't tought this through. One of us is going to end up being hurt. You don't know what you're talking about." Jaehyun shoves his hand away and lays down on his back, away from Johnny._ _

__"You know what's not fair?" Jaehyun asks. "You're making me sound like a sixteen year old with a high school crush. I'm an adult, Johnny. I'm not stupid, I know what I want and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I've been away from you for two weeks and I really mean it when I say I missed you, and I don't even mean the sex."_ _

__"Look, it's not that I don't want to be with you, because I really do, but..." Johnny lets out a frustrated groan. "I have responsibilities. Donghyuck is my top priority and I don't know how he's going to feel about all this. He is a toddler who probably won't even understand what's going on. If I hop into a relationship with you and you end up leaving because you were wrong about your feelings, it's not just going to hurt me."_ _

__"Oh my God, what don't you understand?" Jaehyun asks, running a hand through his hair. "I've been thinking about it for months. I have genuine feelings for you and I want to take care of Donghyuck. I want to take care of the both of you because _I love you_."_ _

__"Even if you're absolutely sure about your feelings, don't you think this is going to be confusing for Donghyuck? What are you going to do, walk up to him and tell him 'hey, I'm your daddy now'? Because that's not how it works. Donghyuck is a living human being with feelings, not a doll. I think it's going to be too much for a four year old." Johnny explains with a frown._ _

__"He already calls me daddy!" Jaehyun blurts out. Johnny suddenly feels a wave of rage bubbling in his chest._ _

__"My son has been calling you daddy and you didn't even tell me about it?" Johnny nearly screams. "Jaehyun, are you out of your mind? What the hell were you thinking?"_ _

__"As if I asked for it!" Jaehyun defends himself. "I told him so many times that I'm not his daddy but he just pouts and says that me and you love each other."_ _

__"You are unbelievable." Johnny laughs bitterly._ _

__"Are you even listening to me?" Jaehyun asks angrily. "If you didn't want this to happen then maybe you should've stayed out of my damn life instead of inviting me over and falling in love with me. Donghyuck is a kid, but he's not stupid."_ _

__"Fine, if that's what you want." Johnny says. He gets up from the bed, getting dressed without saying another word._ _

__"Yeah, run away from your problems!" Jaehyun yells at him, voice trembling._ _

__Johnny turns around and tries to figure out if Jaehyun is really crying, not able to see it clearly because the younger has his arm over his face. "Are you crying?" he asks._ _

__"As if you care." Jaehyun huffs._ _

__"Don't be like this. Can we talk about this like adults?" Johnny asks. He feels a little guilty for making Jaehyun cry, but he genuinely didn't think the younger actually wants to be with him. He's just trying to protect his son. He lets out a sigh when Jaehyun doesn't answer. "Don't answer, then. I'm going to make lunch. You can either come downstairs with me or stay here to take a nap."_ _

__Johnny stands in the door opening for a minute, but Jaehyun still refuses to answer. The younger just keeps crying. "I'm sorry, Jaehyun."_ _

__He leaves the bedroom and walks downstairs, ready to make himself lunch. He's pretty sure Jaehyun isn't going to join him, considering the fact that he has hurt the younger pretty badly. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at him. He didn't mean to do so, but he really is scared that everything would be too much for his son._ _

__

__When Johnny walks into the kitchen he is surprised to see Donghyuck's face. His son is sitting on one of the chairs, munching on a chocolate chip cookie he probably has stolen from the jar on the kitchen counter. His tiny fingers and lips are covered in chocolate and cookie crumbs. His big brown eyes look up at Johnny and a smile appears on his face. He hops off the chair and waddles over to his daddy to wrap his small arms around his leg._ _

__Johnny smiles at his son before crouching down, knowing damn well that Donghyuck isn't supposed to be home. He questions how the hell the toddler even got inside. Donghyuck doesn't directly look at him, which makes Johnny believe that he did something he's not supposed to do._ _

__"What did you do?" he asks his son. Donghyuck shrugs and looks at the ground. Johnny places his fingers under the toddler's chin to make him look up at him, a stern expression on his face. "You can tell me."_ _

__"Teacher Kun let us go early today but I forgot to give you the papers," Donghyuck pouts. "I'm sorry daddy."_ _

__Johnny gets up and frowns. He rummages through the toddler's Spiderman backpack and eventually finds the papers. He mentally curses to himself for assuming it was just another drawing. The paper says that due to reasons the parents had to pick up their children earlier today. Johnny really feels stupid for not going through his son's backpack sooner, but he's even more curious about how the hell his son got home._ _

__"How did you get home?" Johnny asks._ _

__"I walked!" Donghyuck excitedly says._ _

__"By yourself?" Johnny asks, trying his hardest not to freak out. Donghyuck nods. "Did teacher Kun give you permission to do that?" Johnny knows Kun is one of the most responsible people he's ever met, but if Kun let his son go home by himself he won't hestitate to strangle him with his bare hands. Donghyuck shakes his head at the question._ _

__"Teacher Kun thought you were late so he waited until daddy would pick me up. But I forgot the papers and knew daddy wouldn't come so I said I had to pee and secretly went home. Teacher Kun didn't even see me!" Donghyuck says. He looks proud about what he did, while Johnny is about to have a nervous breakdown._ _

__Johnny immediately grabs his phone from the kitchen table where he left it when Jaehyun came. Johnny knows his son has been playing games on it when he sees the chocolate smears and cookie crumbs on his screen. He wipes it clean on his jeans and checks to see if Kun has sent him any messages- which he has. Seven missed calls and fourteen text messages. Johnny texts back that Donghyuck is okay and decides to deal with the teacher later._ _

__He crouches down next to his son again and looks him straight in the eyes. "You can never do that again, do you understand me?" he says with a stern voice. Donghyuck nods. "It is very dangerous to walk home by yourself."_ _

__"Why is it dangerous daddy?" Donghyuck asks._ _

__"Remember when I told you about the scary men that come outside after seven o'clock?" Johnny asks, and Donghyuck nods. It's a story he made up once to keep his son from running outside when it's dark and so far it works. "Sometimes they come out during daytime too."_ _

__"Won't they be there too when I'm with you or Jaehyunnie?" Donghyuck asks with big eyes. Johnny shakes his head._ _

__"We have super powers. Scary men don't dare to touch us, they stay far away when we're around." Johnny explains. "A lot of adults have these super powers. But do you remember what I said?"_ _

__"That I can never go with or talk to people I don't know!" Donghyuck says proudly._ _

__"Exactly," Johnny says with a smile. "Do you also remember what I told you about lying?"_ _

__Donghyuck sadly looks down at the ground. "We don't lie to other people, especially to daddy, Woo or teacher Kun." he mumbles._ _

__"Good. Promise me you won't lie to teacher Kun again?" Johnny asks._ _

__Donghyuck pouts. "But you lie too!" he defends himself, making Johnny frown._ _

__"Of course I don't lie," Johnny lies, thinking about all the things he ever lied about. "What did I lie about?"_ _

__The toddler's bottom lip starts to wobble and it only takes him a few seconds to burst into tears. He sticks out his tiny arms as a silent hint that he wants to be picked up by his daddy. Johnny quickly picks him up in his arms, not caring about the chubby chocolate fingers that are now making his shirt dirty. He holds the toddler close and gently bounces him up and down._ _

__"Why are you crying, angel?" Johnny asks him softly. "Tell daddy what made you so upset."_ _

__Donghyuck rubs his eyes with his fists and sniffles. "Jaehyunnie is not my daddy!" he cries._ _

__"Baby, who told you that?" Johnny asks. He isn't entirely sure if he's asking him who told him that Jaehyun is his daddy in the first place or if he wants to know who told him Jaehyun isn't his daddy._ _

__"You and Jaehyunnie love each other," Donghyuck explains, repeating the words Jaehyun had told him earlier, and Johnny really loves toddler logic. They love each other so Jaehyun must be his daddy too. "But Jaehyunnie is my brother!"_ _

__It takes a few seconds for Johnny to realize what he means, but once he has an idea of what the toddler is talking about, he freezes. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? What makes you think Jaehyunnie is your brother?" he asks him. He brings his hand up to wipe away the boy's tears._ _

__"When I got home I went looking for you, but you were hugging Jaehyunnie who was crying and he called you daddy!" Donghyuck sobs, snot dripping from his nose. Johnny can feel his heart skipping a beat and he wishes he could just vanish. The good thing about this situation is that Johnny is a writer with a very creative mind. He has to come up with something very quick._ _

__"Oh no, baby. That wasn't about me. Jaehyunnie's daddy lives far away and Jaehyunnie misses him so much. I was comforting him. You like hugs too when you're sad, right? Jaehyunnie is just a friend," Johnny tries, but Donghyuck only cries harder, fists clenching around the white fabric of Johnny's shirt and tugging on it in frustration. "Don't cry, angel. Daddy loves you."_ _

__"I want Jaehyunnie!" Donghyuck screams. Johnny tries to explain that Jaehyun is sleeping, but the four year old is having none of it. "Jaehyunnie!" he screams again._ _

__Johnny feels hopeless. He lets out a sigh before walking up the stairs with the toddler in his arms, praying to God that Jaehyun isn't completely naked or at least under the white bed sheets. He hopes Jaehyun will still be reasonable to Donghyuck after the fight they had._ _

__When he walks into the room Jaehyun is indeed still asleep, lower body covered with the white sheets. Johnny lets out a relieved sigh and gently shakes his arm to wake him. Jaehyun mumbles something and rubs his eyes with his fists before sitting up straight. The crying toddler in Johnny's arms reaches out for Jaehyun and the younger is quick to take Donghyuck in his own arms._ _

__"Hey angel, why are you crying?" Jaehyun asks sweetly, and Johnny is glad that he's still being nice to his son despite their fight._ _

__"Daddy lied to me." Donghyuck sobs. Johnny feels so defeated._ _

__"Oh? What did he lie about?" Jaehyun asks._ _

__"Daddy says I can't lie but he lied to me about you," the toddler sniffles, small arms wrapping around Jaehyun's neck. "He says daddy Jaehyunnie is just a friend!"_ _

__"Sweetheart, I-" Johnny tries, but Jaehyun interrupts him._ _

__"Oh, did he? That is a mean thing to say, isn't it?" Jaehyun asks, and Donghyuck nods. "Do you think daddy should apologize?" Donghyuck nods again. Jaehyun looks up at Johnny, who opens his mouth and closes it again, repeating this a few times until he finally speaks._ _

__"I'm sorry, angel. I promise I won't tell lies again, okay?" he says, and Donghyuck nods. "Will you promise me you won't tell lies again too?"_ _

__"I promise, daddy." Donghyuck says quietly._ _

__"Hey, cheer up, lil' nugget," Jaehyun tells him. "I'm sure daddy didn't mean to lie to you. He has super powers, remember?"_ _

__"Do you have super powers, daddy Jaehyunnie?" Johnny feels some sort of way when his son refers to Jaehyun as his daddy, but right now he can't do anything about it. It's not necessarily a bad feeling though._ _

__"Of course I have. I can make you fly!" Jaehyun says as he lifts the toddler up in the air. Donghyuck squeals in joy. Johnny decides he adores the sight._ _

__"Higher, higher!" Donghyuck demands. Jaehyun lifts his arms up higher and laughs._ _

__"Alright, superman. I think daddy is going to make lunch and you know how clumsy he is, right? I'm sure he needs your help." Jaehyun says as Johnny picks his son back up._ _

__Johnny smiles when Donghyuck wraps his arms around his neck. The four year old is now smiling like crazy, as if he wasn't crying his eyes out minutes earlier about something Johnny still doesn't quite understand. He's still confused about whatever just happened, doesn't really understand whatever his son got so upset about, but it makes sense to Donghyuck so Johnny doesn't complain._ _

__"You love Jaehyunnie, right?" Johnny asks him, and Donghyuck nods. "How much?"_ _

__Donghyuck thinks for a few seconds before he spreads his arms wide. "This much!" he says excitedly._ _

__"Wow, that's a lot!" Johnny gasps, pretending to be shocked. "Do you love him more than me?"_ _

__Donghyuck shakes his head. "You're my favourite daddy."_ _

__Before Johnny can say anything else, the doorbell rings. He goes to open the door, Donghyuck still on his arm. The toddler now has one thumb in his mouth, his head leaning on Johnny's shoulder. When Johnny opens the door he's surprised to see Donghyuck's friend standing there, his mom standing by their parked car and giving the boy a reassuring nod._ _

__"I wanted to ask if Hyuckie wants to play at my house and have a sleepover?" Mark asks. He is one year older than Donghyuck and his best friend._ _

__Johnny smiles at him and then looks at his son, who has a pleading look in his eyes. "If Hyuckie wants to and your mommy says it's okay, it's fine by me." Johnny says, and Mark cheers. Johnny puts his son back on the ground so he could go grab his stuff. "Don't forget your toothbrush!" he shouts._ _

__"Hyuckie is my favourite friend." Mark suddenly says. When Johnny turns his head to look at Mark, the boy is smiling brightly. Johnny crouches down next to him and smiles back._ _

__"Don't tell him I told you this, but Hyuck told me you're his favourite friend too." Johnny says. Mark's eyes seem to light up at these words. Johnny ruffles his hair and stands back up when he sees the boy's mom walking towards them._ _

__"Are you sure your husband is okay with it too?" she asks him with a smile._ _

__"Oh- Uh, you mean Jaehyun?" Johnny asks, and the woman nods. "We're not- He's not my husband." Johnny says with a small smile. Mrs. Lee seems to be surprised._ _

__"Not? That's too bad, you two would make such a lovely couple!" she says. Johnny is about to say something, but Donghyuck already comes running down the stairs. He's wearing his favourite pair of shoes and Johnny assumes Jaehyun helped him to get them on. The thought of it makes him smile. The toddler runs right past him in excitement. He and Mark run towards the car and Johnny shakes his head with a laugh._ _

__"Am I not getting a goodbye kiss?" Johnny asks with an amused smile. Donghyuck drops his bag and runs back to him. His small hands cup Johnny's cheeks and he gives his dad a big smooch._ _

__"Bye daddy!" he yells as he runs back to the car._ _

__"I'll see you tomorrow, angel!" Johnny yells back._ _

__"Oh, little kids..." Mrs. Lee sighs. "They're so full of energy."_ _

__"Yeah," Johnny smiles as he looks at his son who took place in the backseat of the car, talking and laughing with his friend. "It's funny how their mood can change so quickly. Hyuck was in tears not even minutes ago because apparently I lied to him. But look at how happy he is right now." he says, shaking his head._ _

__"Ah, a toddler's logic can be so confusing," the woman agrees. "Mark once got upset because we didn't have a dog. When I got us a dog days later he cried because he wanted a cat. It's exhausting sometimes."_ _

__"It sure is," Johnny laughs. "Donghyuck got upset because Jaehyun isn't his daddy. He accused me of lying about Jaehyun being his dad, and then he accused me of lying about Jaehyun not being his dad. Then he started screaming for Jaehyun and five minutes later he was all smiles again. Honestly I think I could use a break, even if it's just for a few hours."_ _

__"You shouldn't be afraid of having your son calling your boyfriend his dad, you will always be his number one superhero," the woman says. Johnny wants to tell her that Jaehyun _isn't his boyfriend_ , but he doesn't get a chance to do so. "Anyway, at what time do you want me to take Donghyuck back home tomorrow?"_ _

__Johnny thinks for a few seconds. "If you could make sure he's home by four in the afternoon that would be wonderful. That way I can still get some writing done and do some groceries shopping." he says._ _

__The woman nods and starts to walk away. After three steps she turns her head again. "Not that it's any of my business, but you and your boyfriend really do make a lovely couple. The love you have for each other is admirable and the bond he has with your son it beautiful. I wouldn't wait too long to put a ring around his finger, because if you don't do it someone else might." she says before walking back to her car._ _

__Johnny looks at her in shock, a smile appearing on his face when the car drives away. He's left speechless, all he can do is smile and wave at his son who happily waves back, chubby fingers spread out on the window of the car and his nose pressed against the glass. Maybe she is right. Maybe Johnny shouldn't be so afraid of literally everything. Johnny closes the door with a sigh._ _

__He needs to talk to Jaehyun._ _

__

__Johnny walks back up the stairs, his idea of making lunch long forgotten. He has more important things to worry about, and now that his son is away he can only worry about Jaehyun. He enters the bedroom without making too much noise, surprised to see that the younger has gone back to sleep. Johnny doesn't even have to see his face to know he's asleep, he can just tell by how peaceful Jaehyun looks._ _

__He crouches down next to the bed and lovingly strokes Jaehyun's cheek with his thumb. Jaehyun's lips are slightly parted, his cheeks a rosy pink colour. He mumbles something in his sleep and reaches out to grab Johnny's thumb. Johnny tries his hardest to hold back a laugh and carefully pulls his thumb back._ _

__Johnny stands back up. He takes his jeans off and crawls under the sheets next to Jaehyun, who immediately moves closer to him. For a second Johnny wonders if he has woken up, but the boy's eyes are still closed. Johnny traces the skin of his cheek with his fingertips. Jaehyun mumbles again and grabs Johnny's hand, pulling it close to his body. Johnny suddenly feels very guilty for leaving Jaehyun alone when he was so upset._ _

__"Johnny?" Jaehyun asks after a while. He lets go off Johnny's hands and rubs his eyes._ _

__"Hey." Johnny says quietly._ _

__"What time is it?" Jaehyun asks. He places his head on Johnny's chest but still refuses to look up at the older, clearly still upset about their little fight earlier._ _

__"It's barely even past two in the afternoon. You only slept for a few minutes," Johnny tells him. "Donghyuck is staying at Mark's house until tomorrow and I really think we need some time together. To talk."_ _

__Jaehyun lets out a sigh. "I know. I've been thinking while you were downstairs," Jaehyun says as he takes Johnny's hand to play with his fingers. "Maybe you're right about the whole cute guy thing. Maybe I should give Sicheng a chance. He likes me and he doesn't seem too bad. I don't like him, but you can learn to love someone, right? Maybe it will help me to move on from this fantasy I have about you and me being together."_ _

__Johnny frowns, a feeling of jealousy taking over him. "Oh, come on. You know that's not what I meant." he says._ _

__"I'm sorry for getting upset. I didn't mean to pressure you into something you don't want. I understand, you know," Jaehyun starts, ignoring Johnny. "I'm too young, too immature and you don't see me anything as anything but a fuckbuddy. And that's fine! I get that you would rather be in a relationship with someone your own age, who has more experience in life and a good job. Someone who has their life figured out."_ _

__Johnny can feel himself getting mad. He's mad because Jaehyun's talking bullshit. He doesn't think any of those things about the younger. He doesn't think that the younger is too immature or that he doesn't have enough experience. The only thing that worries him is that Jaehyun is young and he needs to be completely sure if being with someone ten years older is what he really wants._ _

__Johnny also knows that Jaehyun doesn't mean shit of what he said. He isn't the type of person to use someone else just to get over his own feelings. Johnny doesn't doubt that there is some sort of truth in his story, but he also knows that Jaehyun just wants to see how he would react. Jaehyun is playing a game and Johnny isn't having it._ _

__He just shrugs and looks down at the younger. "If that's what you want, go ahead." he says. Not that he means it, because he wouldn't let Jaehyun leave. The younger doesn't know that yet._ _

__"You really don't care? Not even a little bit?" Jaehyun asks in disbelief. Johnny shrugs again._ _

__"Who am I to tell you what you can or can't to?" he says. He doesn't want to hurt Jaehyun on purpose, but if the younger is going to play games with him he will gladly play along. He will make it up to the younger anyway._ _

__"Okay then," Jaehyun says. He stops playing with Johnny's fingers and pushes his hand away. "By the way, don't get too angry about Donghyuck calling me his daddy. Just let him believe what he wants, he will grow out of it eventually when he's old enough to understand," Jaehyun continues. He sighs and gets out of bed. "I need a shower."_ _

__Johnny watches in silence how the younger walks into the bathroom. Jaehyun closes the door with a loud bang, locking it to show Johnny he is still angry. Johnny leans his head against the wall and lets out a frustrated sigh. He really needs to talk to the younger without playing games._ _

__After a while Johnny hears him unlocking the door. He gets up from the bed and opens the bathroom door before Jaehyun changes his mind again. Jaehyun is dressed again and busy fixing his hair, completely ignoring Johnny. He doesn't even look at him, so Johnny wraps his arms around his waist from behind and pulls him close to his chest. Jaehyun sighs but leans into his chest anyway._ _

__"Can we talk without playing games now?" Johnny asks softly, watching how Jaehyun's cheeks turn red. The younger looks down and nods._ _

__"I just- It hurts, you know?" Jaehyun admits as he places his own hands over Johnny's. "To know that you don't want to be with me. That you don't love me like that. It's not your fault, it just hurts."_ _

__Johnny smiles and kisses his cheek a few times. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I do love you, Yoonoh. Do you think I would hold you like this if I didn't?" he asks. Jaehyun shakes his head._ _

__"It doesn't matter anyway, right? You don't want to be with me." Jaehyun answers._ _

__"I do want to be with you." Johnny tells him._ _

__"But you said-" Jaehyun starts, but Johnny interrupts him._ _

__"Forget what I said," Johnny sighs. He puts his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. "I admit that I overreacted. I was scared and I didn't think your feelings towards me were genuine, until mrs. Lee asked me if my husband was okay with Donghyuck staying at their house. If other's can see it, it must be genuine, right?"_ _

__Jaehyun nods. "I'll be with you if that's what you really want, but don't make this decision just because you feel pressured. I meant what I said, I don't want to pressure you and I could always find someone else." he says._ _

__"Oh baby, you're not going anywhere," Johnny hums, kissing Jaehyun's cheek again. "I want you here with me and I think it's safe to say that Donghyuck does too. Come live with us. You pretty much spend most of your free time here anyway."_ _

__Jaehyun lifts his head and looks at him in the mirror. "Only if you tell me you love me again."_ _

__Johnny smiles at him. "I love you. Go on a date with me today. Donghyuck won't be home until tomorrow so we have plenty of time."_ _

__Jaehyun turns around and wraps his arms around Johnny's neck, finally smiling. "I honestly never thought you'd tell me you love me."_ _

__"I'd say it again and again just to see you smile," Johnny says. Jaehyun pulls him down by his nape and softly kisses his lips. "Where do you wanna go for our first date? Swimming pool, restaurant, amusement park? You decide." he continues. Jaehyun throws his head back and laughs._ _

__"Damn, mr. Suh. I know you have a lot of money but you'd really take me to an amusement park as a first date?" he asks with an amused smile. Johnny shrugs._ _

__"What can I say? What's the point of having a lot of money if you're not going to spend it?" Johnny asks him. "Besides, I really, _really_ want to spoil you."_ _

__"Aren't you afraid people will recognize you?" Jaehyun asks, but Johnny shakes his head._ _

__"I'm a writer, not an actor or musician. I might be successfull but I doubt that anyone even knows what I look like. No one will recognize me," Johnny says, pulling Jaehyun closer. "Anyway, I could also take you shopping and then go get something to eat after."_ _

__Jaehyun smiles at him. "I would love that. And Johnny?" he kisses the older once more. "You look great today."_ _

__

__A little while later they're sitting in Johnny's car. But because shopping in their own city is too normal for Johnny, he drives for an hour and a half to surprise his new boyfriend. At first Jaehyun is confused, but when he realizes what Johnny's plan is his eyes shine brighter than the sun. The way his dimples pop up is more than worth the long drive._ _

__"Johnny?" Jaehyun suddenly asks. Johnny hums in response. "What exactly did Donghyuck say to you? The whole conversation about you lying about me being his daddy is kinda confusing to me." Jaehyun tilts his head to the side when Johnny laughs._ _

__"To be really honest I don't quite understand it myself. I told him he shouldn't lie and then he accused me of lying. When I asked him about it he just started crying and sobbed that you 'aren't his daddy'. Because according to his logic you were his daddy because we love each other. Then he got upset when I told him you were just a friend." Johnny explains._ _

__"But it doesn't make any sense? Are you sure that's all?" Jaehyun asks._ _

__"Well," Johnny starts. "Do you really want to hear about the awkward situation I was in?"_ _

__"Of course I do!" Jaehyun nearly shouts, a little too excited. "What happened?"_ _

__"Okay so... He saw us in bed together. He heard you crying and calling me daddy so he thought- Well, he thought you were his brother," Johnny says, making Jaehyun laugh out loud. "I guess he was confused and upset. I explained to him that it wasn't about me but that you were missing your own daddy and I was comforting you. That's when I told him you were just a friend. He yelled for you and you know the rest."_ _

__"Baby I love your creative mind," Jaehyun smiles. "But we should really be more careful next time."_ _

__"Hey, how was I supposed to know he would see us?" Johnny defends himself. "Hyuck is a little monster, he wasn't even supposed to be home yet. I nearly got a heart attack when he proudly told me about how he lied to his teacher and walked home!"_ _

__"That sounds horrible. Have you talked to Kun yet?" Jaehyun asks. Johnny shakes his head._ _

__"No, I sent him a text so he knows Donghyuck got home safely, but I'll deal with him later. I'm not going to let this pass." Johnny says with a frown. It really makes him angry that Kun apparently didn't pay too much attention to his son._ _

__"It's so sexy when you go all protective dad mode." Jaehyun says teasingly._ _

__"Shut up," Johnny sticks his tongue out. "Are you really sure you want to do this with me? Donghyuck really is a little devil."_ _

__"Johnny, I love you and I love Hyuckie. I want to be his daddy and your boyfriend. And I'll be really mad if you won't put a ring around my finger in a few years." Jaehyun warns him._ _

__Johnny parks his car in the parking lot and finally looks at his lover. He takes Jaehyun's hand and kisses his knuckles. "I really do love you."_ _

__"I know you do." Jaehyun says while looking away, smile on his face and his cheeks turning red._ _

__

__They walk in and out almost every shop they see. It's really just Jaehyun pulling Johnny along, fingers interlocked and a huge smile on his face. Johnny loves it. He has never really spent any time with Jaehyun outside of his house like this, and it kinda makes him feel relieved that he's finally able to show his love for the boy._ _

__Johnny buys Jaehyun anything he wants. Jaehyun feels guilty at first, but Johnny tells him that he wants to spoil his baby and that he enjoys spending money on him. He buys things for himself too, but he enjoys buying things for Jaehyun more. The excitement on the younger's face makes him want to kiss Jaehyun all over._ _

__"Are you sure you want to spend this much money on me? You don't have to buy me everything." Jaehyun says with a pout. It's the nth time he's saying this, so Johnny stops walking and pulls him in for a hug._ _

__"Positive. I want to spend money on you. I know you're not a gold digger, just let me do this for you. Seeing you happy makes me happy," Johnny says before kissing the younger on the lips. "Besides, it makes me feel good knowing I got the money to buy you anything."_ _

__"Hmm, okay," Jaehyun sighs as Johnny kisses his forehead. "But I still want to buy a little gift for Hyuckie and I'm going to buy it myself."_ _

__"Do you have anything in mind?" Johnny asks. Jaehyun nods, a smile appearing on his face. He wriggles himself free and pulls Johnny along by his hand once more, taking him to a toy store not too far away._ _

__Jaehyun lets go off Johnny's hand and goes straight to the plushies without saying a word. He stretches his arms and stands on his tippy toes to grab the biggest Eeyore plushie from the top shelf. It's no secret that Donghyuck loves Winnie the Pooh almost as much as Johnny does. It happened more than once that they spent the morning sitting on the couch watching it on the television together. Eeyore is Donghyuck's favourite._ _

__"I'm paying for this." Jaehyun repeats, glaring at Johnny. The older lets out a laugh as he watches how Jaehyun pays for the plushie. It must be expensive, considering that it's an official Winnie the Pooh plushie, but if Jaehyun wants to pay for it himself there's nothing Johnny can do about it._ _

__The rest of the day continues with them going from shop to shop. Johnny offers to hold his bags, but Jaehyun refuses because he doesn't want to let go off his hand. At the end of the day Jaehyun complains about how much his feet hurt so Johnny takes him to one of the cozy looking cafes. They sit down at one of the tables and watch the sunset while they eat._ _

__At first Jaehyun is sitting across from Johnny, but after a while his clingy side decides to act up and he moves to sit next to his boyfriend. Johnny can't do anything but smile when the younger puts his head on his shoulder and takes out his phone. He smirks and snatches the phone right out of Jaehyun's hands. Jaehyun pouts but doesn't make any effort to take his phone back._ _

__Jaehyun hides his face with a smile when Johnny opens his camera. Johnny starts taking pictures of the both of them. He feels like a teenager all over again, young and in love without any big responsibilities. Jaehyun makes him feel warm and loved, and he realizes that letting him go would've been the dumbest decision in his life. He's glad he didn't._ _

__"Mr. Suh?" a voice suddenly calls out, making both of them turn their heads. Johnny smiles politely at the stranger in front of him._ _

__"That's me. May I help you?" Johnny asks. The guy looks around Jaehyun's age. He isn't very tall and has a lot of piercings in his ear. He has black hair and a very pretty smile, but Johnny still thinks Jaehyun's smile is the prettiest. This boy is pretty, but to Johnny no one would be as beautiful as Jaehyun is._ _

__"I'm a big fan of your work and I was wondering if you'd want to sign this book for me?" the boy asks. Johnny only now notices the book in his hands, which he immediately recognizes as the book he wrote. From the corner of his eye he can see Jaehyun looking at him with this proud smile._ _

__"Of course! Do you have a pen?" Johnny answers as he takes the book. The boy grabs a pen from his backpack and hands it to Johnny. "What's your name?"_ _

__"It's Ten." the boy says. Johnny nods and starts writing a little message inside the book. After a minute he hands the book back to Ten._ _

__"To Ten, thank you for your support. I hope life treats you well. Love, Johnny," Ten reads out loud, big smile on his face. "Thank you so much!" he says. He puts the book back in his backpack._ _

__"You're very welcome," Johnny answers. "Have a nice evening."_ _

__"Thank you, mr. Suh! Enjoy dinner with your boyfriend!" Ten says before walking away._ _

__Jaehyun looks at Johnny with an amused smile. Johnny remembers his own words from earlier and bites his lip to hold back a laugh. "Okay," he says. "Maybe some people _do_ recognize me."_ _

__"Yeah, he was nice though. You have nice fans." Jaehyun answers._ _

__"I know I do. I'm even dating one." Jaehyun playfully hits his arm at this._ _

__"I'm not your fan." he says, and Johnny lets out a laugh._ _

__"Please, you were literally my first and biggest fan. If it wasn't for you I probably would've quit a long time ago." Johnny says._ _

__"We've known each other for two years," Jaehyun snorts. "You were already writing your book when we met. You would've continued it whether we met or not."_ _

__"Maybe," Johnny admits. "But you definitely made it easier. You inspire me."_ _

__"Are all writers this cheesy?" Jaehyun asks, making a face of disgust. Johnny laughs._ _

__"No, just me," he says with a smile. "Today has been chaotic, hasn't it?"_ _

__Jaehyun nods in agreement. "I never knew I could feel so many different things in one day. It's like four weeks happened in one day. This has been more than enough drama for today."_ _

__"Yeah, I'm sorry again," Johnny says. He throws his arm over Jaehyun's shoulder. "Why today, though?"_ _

__Jaehyun leans into the touch and sighs. "Because I talked about it with my friend and he told me to just go for it. I wasn't going to, but after not seeing you for two weeks it just happened. I don't even know why I said it, but I'm glad I did."_ _

__"Yeah, me too," Johnny agrees, smiling when Jaehyun closes his eyes. "Don't fall asleep now."_ _

__"Hm, I'm just tired." Jaehyun says._ _

__Johnny kisses his forehead. "Lets go home then."_ _

__

__Jaehyun falls asleep on the way back to Johnny's house. Johnny doesn't have the heart to wake him up, so he lets the younger sleep. It has been a long day for the both of them and Johnny has to admit he's pretty tired himself. On any other day they probably would have sex as soon as they get home, but neither of them really has the energy to do anything at all._ _

__By the time they arrive at Johnny's house, it's already dark outside. Johnny didn't expect to be away all day, but he enjoyed every single second of it. Jaehyun seemed to have fun, and if he is happy then Johnny is too. It's already past ten in the evening and Johnny can't wait to get in his bed. At first he wanted to work on his novel some more, but as soon as he looks at Jaehyun's sleeping face he decides it can wait until the morning._ _

__It takes him a few minutes to decide if he's going to carry Jaehyun inside or not, but he eventually decides against it. He looks at his boyfriend in adoration. Jaehyun's head is leaning against the window, eyelashes resting on his cheeks and his pink lips slightly parted. Johnny laughs quietly to himself when he notices the drool at the corner of his mouth and softly wipes it away with his thumb. Jaehyun is still beautiful anyway._ _

__"Baby," he starts, gently shaking the younger. "Wake up, we're home."_ _

__Jaehyun mumbles something before rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake," he says. They get out of the car and Jaehyun nearly trips over his own two feet. Johnny catches him just in time. "Maybe I'm half awake. I wanna shower."_ _

__"Yeah, me too." Johnny answers._ _

__Johnny doesn't even bother to turn on the lights downstairs. He knows the way to his bathroom with his eyes closed and he's pretty sure Jaehyun does too. Johnny pulls Jaehyun up the stairs by his hand. He turns on the lights in the bathroom, squinting when it's too bright after being in the dark for so long._ _

__"I had so much fun today." Jaehyun tells him when they're standing under the water stream._ _

__"Yeah?" Johnny asks._ _

__"Yeah." Jaehyun agrees._ _

__"Me too." Johnny answers. He takes the shampoo bottle and gently starts washing the younger's hair._ _

__"Ah, this is nice." Jaehyun hums as he closes his eyes._ _

__"Don't fall asleep yet babycakes, we're still in the shower." Johnny teases him. Jaehyun lets out a quiet laugh._ _

__"Don't worry, I won't." he answers._ _

__Johnny knows he promised himself to go to sleep as soon as he's in bed, but watching how Jaehyun falls asleep is by far more fun. It's a little past eleven and it takes Jaehyun barely even two minutes to fall asleep on Johnny's chest. It's probably a combination of the fact that he's exhausted and the fact that Johnny is gently scratching his back with his fingers._ _

__Johnny presses a kiss to his forehead before he finally closes his own eyes. He doesn't think too much about all the drama that has happened today, just the happiness Jaehyun brings him. His head is filled with happy thoughts and he's about to fall asleep when his phone rings. Johnny lets out a groan but picks up his phone anyway._ _

__"Hello?" he asks, half asleep._ _

__"Mr. Suh!" he hears, and he immediately sits up straight. "I'm so sorry to call you up this late, but Donghyuck suddenly got homesick. He woke up and doesn't want to go back to sleep. He's been crying non-stop and even Mark can't comfort him." Johnny can hear his son crying in the background and he's already jumping out of bed before the woman could finish her sentence._ _

__"I'll come get him, don't worry." Johnny tells her. He looks at Jaehyun who surprisingly enough is awake as well. Johnny feels a little guilty but then again, if Jaehyun really wants this, this is something he has to put up with._ _

__"Please," the woman says. "I can't do anything to comfort him. He doesn't want me to touch him at all. He doesn't want me anywhere near him. Donghyuck just keeps screaming for his daddies."_ _

__"I'll be there in a few." Johnny says before hanging up. He quickly puts on a pair of jogging pants and a shirt._ _

__"Where are you going?" Jaehyun asks, sitting up straight. "Donghyuck?"_ _

__"Donghyuck," Johnny confirms. "He got homesick and won't let anyone near him. Mrs. Lee told me he only wants his daddies."_ _

__"Should I come with you?" Jaehyun asks, but Johnny shakes his head._ _

__"No, go get some sleep, baby," Johnny kisses his forehead. "I'll be back within an hour."_ _

__Johnny practically runs downstairs and to his car. In his hurry he accidentally slams his car door shut and almost hits a street lantern as he drives away. He drives a little too fast, cursing everytime the traffic lights turn red. He keeps tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, wanting nothing more but to get to his son. Even though Donghyuck isn't physically hurt, he wants to be there as quickly as possible._ _

__His heart breaks everytime his son cries. Maybe it's his dad instincts, but he just wants to pick Donghyuck up in his arms and hold him close, wiping away the tears and tell him that he will be okay. He wants his son to know that he is safe and that he is right here._ _

__The usual twenty minute ride now only took him ten minutes. He doesn't bother to lock his car and rings the door bell. He can already hear the screaming of his son and he decides that if no one opens the door within five seconds he would break a window to get inside. Luckily for him Mrs. Lee opens the door with a crying Mark in her arms._ _

__"Mark doesn't understand what's going on and Donghyuck's crying made him cry too. Donghyuck is in the living room," Mrs. Lee explains. She looks at her son again and attempts to dry his tears. "I know baby, I know. Everything's okay, Markie."_ _

__Johnny walks past her and rushes towards the living room. His son is sitting on the couch, crying his eyes out. "Daddy!" he cries as soon as he sees his dad, reaching out his arms. Johnny immediately picks him up and holds him close._ _

__"It's okay angel, I'm here, I'm here." Johnny says softly, kissing the boy's cheeks. "Do you wanna go home?" Donghyuck nods frantically. He places his head on his dad's shoulder, tiny fists grabbing his t-shirt, not wanting to let go. It's ridiculous how fast Donghyuck seems to calm down._ _

__"Is daddy Jaehyunnie home too?" Donghyuck sniffles, looking up at Johnny with big, sad eyes._ _

__"Of course he is. Do you miss him?" Donghyuck nods again. Johnny smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Lets go home."_ _

__Johnny thanks Mrs. Lee once more before putting his son in the car. Donghyuck is still wearing his SpongeBob pyjamas, but it isn't really cold outside and they would be home in a few minutes anyway. Besides, getting Donghyuck changed two times in a row will take more time than the car drive home._ _

__"Put your seatbelt on, angel." Johnny says. He looks into the mirror to see if Donghyuck actually puts on his seatbelt, only driving away when he's sure the boy's safe. The car ride home is silent, the only sound that could be heard is Donghyuck's silent sniffling and the quiet music on the radio._ _

__"We're home." Johnny announces a few minutes later._ _

__He gets out of the car and quickly picks his son up in his arms. Donghyuck isn't wearing any shoes and Johnny doesn't want him to be outside on his bare feet. They get into their house quietly. Johnny drops Donghyuck's bag in the hallway before taking his son upstairs, to his room. He tucks the toddler into bed and tells him a bedtime story about a frog, one that he just made up._ _

__Donghyuck loves it when his daddy tells him stories that he makes up himself. Johnny always tells the four year old that these stories are only for him and no one else, which makes Donghyuck feel even more special than he already is. The toddler falls asleep within minutes. Johnny kisses his forehead one last time before turning off the lights and returning to his own room._ _

__Much to his surprise Jaehyun isn't asleep. The younger looks up from his phone and smiles. Johnny changes back into his pyjamas and crawls back into bed. "I'm exhausted." he groans._ _

__"You're an amazing dad, Johnny," Jaehyun tells him. He opens his arms and Johnny gladly lets himself fall into them. It feels nice to have Jaehyun scratch his back or comb through his hair, to have the younger take care of him when he feels like he could pass out from exhaustion. "Next time I'll come with you."_ _

__"Hmm." Johnny says, too tired to properly answer. He puts his head on Jaehyun's chest and feels himself drifting off within seconds as the younger gently runs his fingers through his hair._ _

__"Goodnight, baby," Jaehyun whispers to him as he turns off the light. "I love you."_ _

__"Too." Johnny mumbles._ _

__He should've known that his well deserved sleep would turn into a quick nap._ _

__Johnny jolts awake when he hears Donghyuck screaming. When he looks at the clock he sees that it's not even two at night. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, thinking to himself what he did wrong to deserve this today, because that's how parentship works. Sometimes it can be exhausting and sometimes Johnny just wishes he could get a free week. But he can't so he sits up and goes to get out of bed anyway._ _

__Jaehyun stops him. "It's alright, I'll go," he says. "You already did so much today." It's not much of a surprise that he's awake as well, considering the fact Donghyuck is screaming pretty loudly. Jaehyun presses a soft kiss to his lips before leaving the room, ready to comfort Donghyuck._ _

__

__"Daddy! Where are you?" Donghyuck cries out. Jaehyun feels his heart break. The toddler probably expected Johnny to stay with him tonight and panicked when he woke up and his daddy wasn't there._ _

__Jaehyun turns on the lights and walks towards Donghyuck's bed, which is built like a dark red race car. Johnny made it himself and even though it doesn't look too professional, Donghyuck loves it more than anything. The boy holds out his arms and Jaehyun picks him up without hesitation._ _

__"Hey," he says softly. "What got you so upset, little guy?" Donghyuck wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck, bottom lip wobbling and snot running down his chin._ _

__"Daddy is gone!" he cries out as he presses his face into Jaehyun's shirt. Jaehyun can feel the mixture of snot and tears on his skin, but it's okay._ _

__"Oh baby, daddy isn't gone," Jaehyun tells him with a smile. "He's asleep in his own room. I promise he didn't leave you." Donghyuck looks up at him with a pout._ _

__"Promise?" he asks, sniffling quietly. Jaehyun nods._ _

__"I promise. Daddy is a superhero, remember? And even superheroes need sleep," Jaehyun reminds him. "How about I come lay down with you? Would you like that?" Donghyuck nods._ _

__It's almost impossible for Jaehyun, a grown ass man, to get into Donghyuck's tiny car bed, but he somehow manages to make it work. This probably isn't good for his back and he's pretty sure his muscles will be sore the next day, but the toddler stopped crying and that's all that matters right now. Donghyuck is still in his arms, tiny hands on Jaehyun's chest and his hair tickling the older's chin._ _

__"You are my daddy too, right?" Donghyuck asks. Jaehyun nods. "I think daddy might be embarrassed."_ _

__"Oh? Why do you think that?" Jaehyun asks him._ _

__"Because he accidentally lied," Donghyuck says. Jaehyun smiles and tries his hardest to hold back a laugh. "I think he was embarrassed of how much he loves you." Jaehyun wants to laugh, but Donghyuck's face is very serious and he wants a serious answer._ _

__"You think so?" Jaehyun asks, and Donghyuck nods. "I think you're right. But it's all fixed now."_ _

__"Because you and daddy are in love with each other!" Donghyuck says excitedly. Jaehyun can't help but smile._ _

__"Yes we are," Jaehyun says as he ruffles the toddler's hair. "You're a smart little guy."_ _

__"Are you and daddy gonna get married?" Donghyuck asks, looking up at him._ _

__"Maybe we will, if your daddy proposes." Jaehyun answers truthfully._ _

__"What does that mean?" Donghyuck asks._ _

__"A marriage proposal, when your daddy asks me to marry him. A proposal can be very romantic, it can be on a place that is special to you and you get a pretty ring." Jaehyun explains._ _

__"Do you want a romantic proposal?" Jaehyun laughs at the many questions but nods anyway. "I will tell daddy he has to buy you a pretty ring."_ _

__"Don't tell him it came from me, okay?" Jaehyun says with a smile, and Donghyuck nods._ _

__"Can you keep a secret?" Donghyuck whispers. Jaehyun hums. "Me and Mark are going to get married too." Jaehyun's smile grows. It's cute how close he and Mark are, even though they're only little kids._ _

__"Are you now?" he asks with an amused smile, and Donghyuck nods again._ _

__"Yes. But we're not going to kiss, because kissing is gross." Donghyuck says, making a face of disgust. Jaehyun laughs again, a little louder this time._ _

__"You are absolutely right," Jaehyun agrees. He pulls the covers up and Donghyuck yawns. "Tired?" he asks. Donghyuck hums. Jaehyun reaches out to turn the light off, but the toddler stops him._ _

__"Can the lights stay on? Please?" Donghyuck asks with a pout._ _

__"Of course, baby. Lets go to sleep now, yeah?" Jaehyun says, and Donghyuck agrees. "Goodnight, angel." Jaehyun says with a smile._ _

__Donghyuck yawns again. "Goodnight daddy."_ _

__

__Johnny finds them the next morning. When Jaehyun left to comfort Hyuck it didn't take him long to fall asleep. He knows Jaehyun can take care of the boy so he didn't worry at all. Johnny is surprised when Jaehyun isn't in his bed when he wakes up but quickly realizes that he probably stayed with Donghyuck. He gets dressed and goes to check on the two._ _

__Donghyuck is half on top of Jaehyun, the older's arm loosely wrapped around the toddler. It's an adorable sight and Johnny doesn't have the heart to wake them up. He takes a picture of the two before leaving the room. He goes to make breakfast with a smile on his face and decides that his two favourite people deserve pancakes as breakfast._ _

__Johnny is almost done making pancakes when a pair of arms wraps around his waist. "Goodmorning." Jaehyun greets him, pressing soft kisses to his neck._ _

__"Goodmorning to you too," Johnny says with a smile. "Is Hyuck still asleep?" He feels Jaehyun nod._ _

__"I really need to go home today, though." Jaehyun sighs, pulling his arms back. Johnny turns around and pulls him close again._ _

__"You are home." Johnny says._ _

__"You know what I mean," Jaehyun pouts. "My housemate tried calling and texting me because I didn't come home last night. He wants to know where the hell I am." Johnny ignores him and pulls him in for a sweet kiss._ _

__"Tell your housemate to fuck off, then." he mutters against his lips, right when Donghyuck walks into the room._ _

__"What does fuck mean?" the toddler asks. Johnny lets go off Jaehyun and goes back to making breakfast, biting his lip to hold back his laughter. Jaehyun crouches down next to the boy._ _

__"It's a bad word that you shouldn't use, okay?" Jaehyun says. Donghyuck just nods. Johnny turns around to put the plate with pancakes on the table and sits down. Jaehyun sits down next to him and smiles when Donghyuck crawls onto his lap._ _

__"But I'm serious, Johnny," Jaehyun sighs as he grabs a pancake. "I haven't told Taeyong about anything yet. I'm sure that by now he must suspect something because I'm barely even home anymore, but I can't just hit hit him with the news that I'm dating you." Donghyuck looks up at him in curiosity, probably not understanding what this is about._ _

__"He's not your mom, Yoonoh," Johnny says. Jaehyun glares at him as a warning. "Sorry, that wasn't the best thing to say. I mean that Taeyong is your friend and I'm sure he supports your decision."_ _

__"I know, I know," Jaehyun says as he runs a hand through his still messy hair. "Isn't it too soon for me to move in with you guys?"_ _

__Johnny puts his fork down and grabs the younger's hand. "We've been... _together_ for over a year now. I want you to move in with us," he tells Jaehyun. "But only if you want. No pressure."_ _

__Donghyuck isn't paying much attention to their conversation anymore. He is focused on his breakfast, tiny hands stuffing his mouth full with pancake. Johnny stops the toddler from putting too much sugar on it right on time. Donghyuck giggles and tries again. This only results in Johnny taking away the jar of sugar and putting it on the kitchen counter._ _

__"If you don't listen to me I won't make you pancakes for breakfast anymore." Johnny warns his son, who now angrily crosses his arms and refuses to eat the rest of his breakfast._ _

__"Come on baby, you gotta eat," Jaehyun tries, but Donghyuck shakes his head. Jaehyun picks up his fork. "If you eat now we'll go watch cartoons together later, okay?" Donghyuck's eyes immediately light up and he takes another bite of his pancake, making Jaehyun smile._ _

__"Can we watch SpongeBob?" Donghyuck asks with his mouth full._ _

__"Of course!" Jaehyun answers before turning back to Johnny. "I want to move in with you. I just worry too much, I guess."_ _

__"How about I'll come with you today?" Johnny offers, tilting his head to the side. "I can call Jungwoo to babysit Hyuck today. I know he's free on Saturdays."_ _

__"Is Woo coming today?" Donghyuck asks with big, hopeful eyes, not giving Jaehyun the chance to answer._ _

__"Maybe he is. Do you miss him?" Johnny asks. Donghyuck nods._ _

__"It would be nice if you can come with me," Jaehyun says, finishing his pancake. "If you're not too busy with your novel."_ _

__Johnny smiles. "I'll call Jungwoo after breakfast."_ _

__Breakfast is more chaotic than it should be. Donghyuck somehow manages to knock over his glass of milk as he tries to grab another pancake. The milk spills all over Donghyuck and Jaehyun, which results in yet another crying session. "Oh baby it's okay, nothing to cry about." Jaehyun says sweetly. He takes the toddler upstairs to get cleaned, while Johnny cleans up the table._ _

__When Johnny is done he decides to give Jungwoo a call. He usually calls the boy a few days in advance, but things have been chaotic and his trip to Jaehyun's house today wasn't exactly planned. He can only hope that Jungwoo is available today, because he doesn't think Jaehyun's housemate will appreciate a four year old boy running around the house. Johnny presses the call button, his fingers crossed._ _

__"Hello? Mr. Suh?" Jungwoo says, sounding confused._ _

__"Hey Jungwoo," Johnny greets him. "I know I usually ask you a few days in advance but things have happened and I really need a babysitter for Donghyuck today."_ _

__"I'm kinda busy right now, but..." Jungwoo stops talking for a few seconds. "If you don't mind Lucas coming as well then I guess we can figure something out. We've both been extremely busy and today is the first day we're both free since weeks. I really care about Donghyuck but I also care about my love life."_ _

__"Oh, that's fine. As long as you don't make out in front of him it's okay. You can take him to the movies or to get some ice cream too, I just really need a babysitter right now and you're the only one I trust enough," Johnny explains to him. "I'll even pay you extra."_ _

__"That's fine. When do you want me to be there?" Jungwoo asks._ _

__"In an hour, if that's possible?" Johnny asks hopefully. Jungwoo hums in agreement. "You're an angel, you know that? Thank you so much." Jungwoo lets out a laugh._ _

__"No problem, mr. Suh." he says before hanging up._ _

__Johnny puts his phone away and walks upstairs to tell Jaehyun the news that Jungwoo is coming within an hour. "Jae?" he calls out when neither him or his son are in the bedroom._ _

__"Over here!" Jaehyun shouts back._ _

__Johnny quickly walks towards the bathroom. Donghyuck is fully clothed, hair wet and toothbrush in his mouth. He's sitting on the closed toilet seat, legs happily swinging back and forth. Johnny turns to look at Jaehyun, who is standing in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans. Johnny can't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the younger's waist._ _

__"I thought it would be better to take a shower, since we were covered in milk. We're all clean now!" Jaehyun explains with a smile, toothbrush in his hand._ _

__"Daddy Jaehyunnie washed my hair!" Donghyuck says happily after spitting out his toothpaste._ _

__"Yeah? Did you thank him?" Johnny asks with a smile. Donghyuck nods. "Jungwoo will be here in an hour." Johnny then announces._ _

__Jaehyun spits out his toothpaste in the sink. "Great, that means we get to go soon, yay." he says sarcastically._ _

__"Baby, it will be okay," Johnny tells him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Have you texted Taeyong yet?"_ _

__"Yes, I just did. I'm just so nervous." Jaehyun admits as he turns around in the older's arms. He wriggles himself free from Johnny's hold and puts on a t-shirt._ _

__"It's going to be okay." Johnny repeats._ _

__"Yes daddy, it will be okay." Donghyuck says as he hugs Jaehyun's leg. Jaehyun laughs at this. Johnny lets go off him and watches as Jaehyun picks Donghyuck up. The toddler wraps his arms around his neck, eyes lighting up when the doorbell rings._ _

__"Is that Jungwoo already?" he asks. Jaehyun smiles at him._ _

__"I don't know, lets go see." he says. Johnny watches as they walk out of the bathroom to greet Jungwoo and his boyfriend. He quickly brushes his own teeth before following the two._ _

__"Look daddy, Lucas is as tall as you!" Donghyuck shouts before Johnny can even say anything. The toddler is now in Jungwoo's arms, pointing at what Johnny assumes to be the babysitter's boyfriend, Lucas._ _

__"He really missed you," Johnny tells Jungwoo. "Thank you so much again."_ _

__"It's no big deal, really. We both love kids so this is a really nice way to spend the day together." Jungwoo answers with a smile._ _

__Johnny turns to look at Lucas, holding out his hand. "You can call me Johnny. Jungwoo calls me mr. Suh too often and it makes me feel old." he says._ _

__"But daddy, you are old." Donghyuck reminds him, making Johnny pout and the others laugh._ _

__"I don't have a lot of rules, just don't let him alone at any time and don't give him any sugar." he says with a serious look on his face. Lucas smiles and nods._ _

__"Yes sir." Lucas says._ _

__Johnny hears Jungwoo discussing with his son about what they're going to do today. He thinks to himself that it's nice knowing he's not the only one who cares about Donghyuck. In fact, a lot of people care about the toddler and that makes him happy. Donghyuck is so loved._ _

__"Ready to go?" Johnny asks his boyfriend when he put on his shoes._ _

__"Nervous, but ready." Jaehyun says._ _

__Donghyuck is already sitting on the floor again, playing with his toy cars. "Am I getting a goodbye kiss?" Johnny asks. Donghyuck stands back up and runs towards Johnny, who crouches down and happily accepts his son's big smooch. The toddler then holds out his arms to Jaehyun as a sign he wanted to be picked up._ _

__Jaehyun gladly lifts him up in his arms, letting the boy put his tiny hands on his cheeks to give him a big smooch as well. When he puts Donghyuck back down the four year old immediately runs back to Jungwoo. Johnny takes Jaehyun's hand and opens the front door._ _

__"Bye daddy and daddy Jaehyunnie!" Donghyuck shouts._ _

__"Bye angel! Be nice!" Johnny shouts back. He is relieved that he and Jaehyun get some time to talk to his housemate, but at the same time he really doesn't want to leave his ball of sunshine behind._ _

__The car drive to Jaehyun's house is pretty silent. Johnny tries to start a conversation but Jaehyun just hums and goes back to playing with his own fingers. He looks out of the window like he's in some dramatic movie and Johnny really doesn't understand why he's so nervous. Jaehyun never complained about his housemate so him being nervous about Taeyong's reaction confuses him._ _

__"Why are you so nervous anyway?" Johnny then asks him. Jaehyun's hands are starting to distract him so he takes one of them and intertwines their fingers, making Jaehyun stop playing with his own._ _

__"Because Taeyong is also my best friend and I mean it when I haven't told him anything about you. He probably knows something's going on but I just feel like I should've told him about it," Jaehyun admits. He sinks down in his seat. "Especially since there's a kid involved. This doesn't just make me feel horrible as a best friend but also as a dad. I'm horrible." Jaehyun blurts out._ _

__They stop in front of a red light. "Hey, hey, calm down. You're not a horrible person for keeping a secret. I think it has been a responsible decision to leave Donghyuck out of this, especially because we weren't doing anything serious yet." Johnny says sweetly. A silence falls._ _

__"You know what's the worst?" Jaehyun mumbles after a while. Johnny hums in response. "He's your fan." Johnny snorts and lets out a laugh._ _

__"Is that why you haven't told him? You think he will be jealous?" he asks. Jaehyun shrugs and sinks further down in his seat. He isn't entirely sure why he didn't tell Taeyong._ _

__"He pretty much drools over both you and your works. He always tells me about how handsome you are and how well you write. How am I supposed to tell him that I've been fucking around with his favourite writer?" Jaehyun whines. "I can't just walk up to him and be like 'oh hey, by the way, that successful writer you love so much, Johnny Suh? I've had his dick up my ass'. That just won't do."_ _

__Johnny laughs again. "Fair enough," he says, giving Jaehyun's hand a light squeeze. "We're almost there. I'm here with you, nothing bad can happen." Johnny tells him. Jaehyun sighs but doesn't say anything. He knows Johnny is right._ _

__A little while later they're standing right in front of Jaehyun's house. Johnny has to take the key from his boyfriend and open the door, because Jaehyun's hands are shaking too much. The first thing Johnny notices when they're inside is a boy with bright red hair. Johnny trips over his own two feet, making the boy look up from the book he was reading._ _

__"No, hell no," the boy starts when he sees Jaehyun isn't alone. "You've got to be kidding me. You have not been dating my favourite writer behind my back." he says, pointing at their intertwined fingers._ _

__"Well- Technically you're not wrong? It was more some sort of friends with benefits kinda thing, until yesterday." Jaehyun answers. The boy rolls his eyes._ _

__"You're unbelievable, you know that?" he says before holding his hand out to Johnny. "I'm Taeyong, Jaehyun's housemate and a big fan of your works. Nice to meet you, mr. Suh."_ _

__Johnny shakes his hand with a polite smile. "Please, call me Johnny."_ _

__Things are a little awkward after that. Johnny can tell Jaehyun is still nervous. His hand feels sweaty in his own and he keeps tapping his fingers with his free hand. Taeyong goes to get them something to drink and Johnny immediately takes the younger's hand to stop him from tapping his fingers. "Stop that." he whispers._ _

__"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous," Jaehyun whispers back. "I don't know how to tell my best friend that I want to move in with his favourite writer without hurting his feelings." he continues, in a normal volume this time._ _

__"I mean, I guess you just did?" Taeyong suddenly says as he puts two glasses on the table. "You do know that I've been trying to get rid of your ass for weeks now so my boyfriend can move in, right?" he asks with raised eyebrows._ _

__"No, I do not, but thanks for letting me know." Jaehyun answers._ _

__"Oh come on, I literally ask you if you don't have 'things to do' all the time or if you want to go get me something from the store." Taeyong says in disbelief. Jaehyun frowns._ _

__"What about it? I don't think it's weird to ask your friend and housemate to get you something from the store." Taeyong rolls his eyes._ _

__"You never wondered why I always ask you to go to that one particular store on the other side of town?" he asks. Jaehyun just shrugs._ _

__"I assumed you just liked their donuts the best," he says, turning his head to look at Johnny for a few seconds. "But that means you don't mind me moving out to live with Johnny, right?"_ _

__"For someone who goes to university you're pretty stupid," Taeyong says, shaking his head. "But no, I don't mind. I want you gone so I can have sex with my boyfriend in peace."_ _

__Before Jaehyun can even answer a boy walks in, who he recognizes as the boy from yesterday. "Talking about me, I see," Ten says as he sits down next to Taeyong. "Nice seeing you again, mr. Suh. Then you must be Jaehyun, right? What a coincidence."_ _

__"Yeah, I'm Jaehyun, Taeyong's housemate," Jaehyun says. He holds out his hand and waits for Ten to shake it. "But it looks like you'll be taking my place very soon."_ _

__Ten smiles as he shakes Jaehyun's hand. "Just in his house," he reassures. "I'll never be able to take your spot as his best friend, don't worry about it. Hey, how well do you know Taeyong?"_ _

__"I'm pretty sure I know almost everything about Taeyong," Jaehyun says, a little surprised at the sudden question. "Why, do you need some info about how to piss him off?"_ _

__"Oh, please," Ten answers, nearly whines. "He's so patient with me. No matter how hard I try, nothing I do seem to piss him off. It sucks because I never get him to pay attention to me when he's busy."_ _

__Jaehyun laughs out loud. "Well, one thing Taeyong really can't stand is when you leave your dirty socks around the house."_ _

__"Here we go," Taeyong sighs before standing up. "While you two talk I'll take Johnny to your room so he can put your sex toy collection in a bag. I'm sure you've missed it."_ _

__Johnny looks at Jaehyun in surprise. The younger never told him about his sex toy collection. Jaehyun just gives him a quick wink before returning his attention to his conversation with Ten. Johnny stands up from the couch and follows Taeyong to Jaehyun's room, which looks kinda cute. Jaehyun has a dinosaur plushie right next to his pillow and the wall behind his bed is covered with pictures of him and his friends._ _

__"So were you joking about Jae's collection?" Johnny asks. Taeyong shakes his head._ _

__"I wish I was," Taeyong sighs. He points to Jaehyun's nighstand. "I accidentally came across it when I was looking for my Gameboy. I have to admit it's an impressive collection. I'd let Jaehyun pack his bags himself but I thought it would be nice for him to spend some time with my boyfriend. They're both important people in my life and I really want them to get along." Taeyong explains._ _

__"That's understandable," Johnny agrees. Besides, he's more than happy to get Jaehyun's things for him. "Do you have a bag for me?"_ _

__"I have a small suitcase and a bag," Taeyong says. He disappears from Jaehyun's bedroom and comes back a minute later with a light pink suitcase and a plastic bag. "Jaehyun doesn't own a lot of stuff to be honest. You just need to collect his clothes, his pictures, his collection and some other small things."_ _

__"I guess it's because he spends most of his time at my house anyway." Johnny laughs as he opens Jaehyun's closet. It doesn't surprise Johnny that his closet is mostly empty, considering the fact that half of his clothes are already at Johnny's place._ _

__"Hey, can I ask you something?" Taeyong suddenly says._ _

__"Sure, what is it?" Johnny answers._ _

__"You have a kid, right?" Johnny looks up at him and nods. "Okay, so- I don't know how much Jaehyun's already involved in your lives, but don't ever push him away because of his age. I know he's young but he's amazing with kids and I know he's going to be an amazing dad. I'm just saying that you need- I mean, it would be nice if you give him a chance. I know he won't let you down."_ _

__Johnny quietly closes the closet door, clothes now neatly placed inside the small suitcase. "I know he won't," Johnny answers with a small smile. "To be honest I was afraid at first, but I think I'm finally starting to see what others see. He's pretty much been a dad to Donghyuck for a few months now. I guess I just worry too much." he sighs._ _

__"Donghyuck? Is that the name of your kid?" Taeyong asks. Johnny nods again. "Ah, it finally makes sense why he has that ugly children's drawing on the wall."_ _

__Johnny turns around to see the drawing Taeyong's looking at. Johnny can tell by the amount of colours used that it's a drawing his son has made. It has a big house in the background, two tall stick figures and a smaller one inbetween them. They all look happy and every stick figure has a heart above their head. It's signed with 'Hyuckie' written in pink and blue. Johnny can't help but smile when he thinks about how Jaehyun actually took the effort to put it on his wall instead of throwing it away._ _

__"I'm really starting to wonder why I'm so worried in the first place." Johnny sighs._ _

__"I understand why," Taeyong tells him. "It's because Jaehyun is young and good looking and you don't understand why someone like him would want to be with someone like you, who is ten years older and has a kid. You're worried that it's a temporary thing, but I can tell you that Jaehyun hasn't been this happy in ages. I knew he met his soulmate just because he's always happy. Something about him changed."_ _

__"His soulmate, huh?" Johnny repeats._ _

__"I think it's safe to call it that," Taeyong says with a smile. "He's been more motivated than ever. He studies well and finishes his work in time. He doesn't drink anymore, doesn't go to parties and he even had a good job before uni work became too much. I'm actually impressed by how good you are for him. The past year he has been so optimistic about everything."_ _

__"I had no idea," Johnny says, blinking a few times. "Maybe I should do something nice for him for once."_ _

__"You really do love him, don't you?" Taeyong asks. Johnny nods and Taeyong's smile grows. "I can tell by the dreamy look on your face."_ _

__Johnny smiles back. "You're a great friend, Taeyong."_ _

__"Maybe," Taeyong shrugs. "I'm going back to the living room to see the damage your boyfriend has done."_ _

__Taeyong walks out of the room again and Johnny sighs happily. He carefully takes the pictures of the wall and collects the books that Jaehyun has on a shelf on the wall, smiling when he sees his own book. He collects the rest of Jaehyun's belongings and puts them in the small suitcase. Johnny then carefully puts Donghyuck's drawing on top of it before closing the suitcase, ready to be taken home._ _

__He takes the plastic bag to collect Jaehyun's apparently impressive collection of sex toys. He doesn't quite want to put them with the rest of Jaehyun's stuff for _reasons_. Johnny sits down on the bed and opens the top drawer. He's immediately greeted by a half empty bottle of lube and some condom packages._ _

__When he opens the second drawer the first thing he notices are the chokers and collars he never saw Jaehyun wear, but really wants to. He sees handcuffs and a pink coloured rope, something he didn't even know Jaehyun is into. It makes him even more curious as to what Jaehyun hides in the bottom drawer._ _

__Johnny nearly doesn't want to open it. He wonders if his collection is really as impressive as Taeyong claims it to be and opens the drawer anyway. He curses to himself when he realizes that _no, Taeyong did not exaggerate_. There are buttplugs, anal beads and vibrators. Dildos in different shapes and sizes, some even bigger than Johnny's cock._ _

__Johnny really has to try his hardest to put all Jaehyun's toys in a bag without getting hard. He has a lot of questions for Jaehyun and even though he would love to spend some more time at Taeyong's house, he decides they should probably leave soon. He gets back up and takes Jaehyun's stuff to the living room, where his boyfriend is still happily talking to Ten._ _

__"There's only one thing that really makes Taeyong angry and that you really shouldn't do," Jaehyun tells Ten with a serious face. "Never, _never_ leave the kitchen dirty after baking something. I did it once because I was in a hurry and Taeyong didn't talk to me for two weeks after that."_ _

__"So if I don't clean the kitchen after baking, it could end up in two different ways," Ten says with a smirk. "I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take."_ _

__"I think that's enough for today!" Taeyong says a little too loudly. "Johnny, would you like something else to drink?"_ _

__"Maybe some other time," Johnny says before looking at his boyfriend. "Jae and I still need to do some grocery shopping."_ _

__"Ah, that's understandable. You're welcome here anytime, please do visit us when you can." Taeyong says with a smile._ _

__They say their goodbyes, Jaehyun hugging both boys while Johnny looks at him in adoration. The younger looks confused about why they have to leave so suddenly, but he doesn't say anything about it. If Johnny wants something, he gets it, and Jaehyun knows this more than anyone else._ _

__

__Five minutes later they're back in Johnny's car._ _

__"I thought we were going to do grocery shopping after dinner, with Hyuck?" Jaehyun pouts._ _

__"We are." Johnny simply says._ _

__"Huh," Jaehyun says in confusion. "Then why did we have to leave so suddenly?"_ _

__"Because I'm both turned on and curious," Johnny explains to him. "I knew you were adventurous in bed, but you never told me you were into that kinda stuff."_ _

__"Oh," Jaehyun blushes. "I didn't want to scare you off with my bondage fantasies?"_ _

__"Scare me off?" Johnny groans as he takes a turn to the right, the opposite direction of their house. "Jaehyun, that's fucking hot. Next time we have the house to ourselves I'm going to tie you up and make you cum so good you'll beg me for more. And those toys? I'd give my soul to see you play with yourself, or to play with you. Just thinking about it turns me on so damn much."_ _

__"Well, we have all the time in the world for that, right? There's honestly nothing else I want more than have you tie me up and play with me," Jaehyun answers, his cheeks turning more and more red. "You took the wrong turn, by the way."_ _

__"No I didn't," Johnny answers with a smirk. "I'm just craving steamy, hot car sex with my boyfriend right now."_ _

__"Johnny!" Jaehyun calls out, probably feeling embarrassed. "We can't do that, Hyuck is waiting for us at home!"_ _

__"Hyuck is with Jungwoo and Lucas who take very good care of our angel," Johnny reassures him. "Come on baby, I want you. What do you say?" Johnny parks his car somewhere on a parking lot in the woods, an abandoned place no one ever visits anymore._ _

__Jaehyun is quiet for a while before finally speaking up. "Okay, but make it quick. I just want to bounce on your big cock."_ _

__Johnny grins and gets out of the car, followed by a confused Jaehyun. "What are you doing?" Jaehyun asks._ _

__Johnny pulls Jaehyun close to him, hands on the younger's hips as he pushes the boy towards the hood of his car. "Making things more exciting." he whispers into Jaehyun's ear._ _

__He captures Jaehyun's lips with his own before he can even answer, tongue prodding against Jaehyun's bottom lip and asking for entrance. He gently lifts the younger up so he can sit on the hood of his car, legs wrapping around Johnny's waist. "This- This isn't _in_ the car." Jaehyun stutters after breaking the kiss._ _

__"I never said anything about having sex _in_ the car," Johnny hums with an innocent smile. "Do you mind?"_ _

__Jaehyun shakes his head. "As long as I get to cum." he says, biting his lip._ _

__Johnny kisses him again, tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouth. He slides one of his hands down to Jaehyun's stomach, sliding it under his shirt to feel his abs and up to his chest. He gently rubs his thumb over the younger's nipple, making Jaehyun moan into his mouth. "I want you naked, baby." Johnny whispers before pulling the younger's shirt over his head._ _

__"Then undress me." Jaehyun answers as he kicks off his shoes._ _

__Johnny doesn't have to be told twice. His hands work quickly to open the buttons of Jaehyun's light blue jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers without too much effort. Jaehyun is now completely naked except for his socks. Johnny smirks when he sees how hard he already is. "Already so excited." he coos._ _

__"All that talk about wanting to tie me up and play with me makes me horny," Jaehyun admits as he tugs on Johnny's shirt. "Take this off already, I want to see that hot body."_ _

__Johnny takes off his own shirt and lets Jaehyun's hands slide up and down his abs. "I want you bent over on the hood of my car, legs spread." Johnny then orders. Jaehyun obeys, getting back on the ground and turning around, waiting for Johnny to do something._ _

__Johnny admires the view in front of him. Jaehyun looks absolutely gorgeous. He always looks beautiful, but now that Johnny gets to see him like this outside their house he feels like he's going crazy. He quickly goes to grab the half empty bottle of lube from the plastic bag and the yellow anal beads as a little surprise for his baby._ _

__"What are you doing?" Jaehyun asks impatiently while Johnny gets the beads ready to use._ _

__"Patient, love." Johnny says as he squirts some of the lube on Jaehyun's hole._ _

__Johnny pushes one of his fingers in first, making the younger moan. He gently pumps it in and outside of Jaehyun, watching how the digit slips in so easily. He continues this for a little while, enjoying the sounds Jaehyun lets out. When he decides it's time to start the fun he pulls his finger out and wipes it on his own jeans._ _

__"Stop teasing," Jaehyun whines. "I need you to-" He gasps loudly when Johnny pushes the first bead inside._ _

__"You need me to what?" Johnny asks him with a smirk._ _

__" _Oh my god_ ," Jaehyun moans out. "I can't believe you."_ _

__"You can't possibly expect me to wait any longer after you winked at me like that and then let me collect your sex toys." Johnny says as he pushes the toy in further._ _

__"I fucking love you." Jaehyun whimpers. Johnny's smirk grows when he spreads his legs wider._ _

__Johnny continues to play with him, taking his time while Jaehyun begs him for more. He's fascinated by how well Jaehyun can take the yellow beads that go from small to bigger. Jaehyun's legs tremble a little when he pushes the last, biggest bead inside. He lets out moan after moan and Johnny didn't think it would turn him on so much._ _

__"You're so good, baby." Johnny coos as he slowly starts to pull the beads out again._ _

__"More, _more_ ," Jaehyun pleads. He slides one of his hands down to wrap it around his dick. "Please."_ _

__Johnny grins when the last bead pops out before starting all over again. He enjoys the way Jaehyun moans out for more, the way his legs tremble everytime. The louder Jaehyun moans, the more he is aware of his own painfully hard cock. He palms himself through his jeans and lets out a groan._ _

__"Do you want to cum like this or do you want my dick?" Johnny asks after a while as he pulls the beads out again._ _

__"Fuck me," Jaehyun breathes out. "I want you to fuck me on the hood of your car."_ _

__Johnny puts the beads down next to Jaehyun and pulls his jeans down just enough to pull his dick out, using the last bit of lube to coat his cock with it. "Turn around." he says. As soon as Jaehyun turns around, Johnny pushes him up again so he's laying on his back. Johnny pushes inside of him without too much effort, making the both of them moan out loud._ _

__"I'm not going to last long." Jaehyun warns him when he starts to move his hips._ _

__"Me neither." Johnny groans._ _

__He can't bring himself to feel embarrassed about it. It's been a long time since he has done something adventurous. Since he met Jaehyun he hasn't done anything with anyone else, and so far he only had sex with the younger in his bed, on the couch or in the shower. Having sex on his car outside in the woods turns him on more than it should._ _

__There's something about the way Jaehyun moans combined with the sound of birds that make this so much more exciting. The sun that shines through the trees on Jaehyun's milky white skin, the thin layer of sweat on the boy's forehead and his red lips. It's almost magical, and Johnny wants to please his baby._ _

__Jaehyun has his arms up next to his head, his legs spread. Johnny holds onto his thighs, fingers digging into the soft skin. He picks up the pace and watches how Jaehyun slides his hand down his stomach to wrap it around his cock once again._ _

__"So fucking beautiful," Johnny breathes out, and Jaehyun loses it. He cums all over his hand and stomach, moaning out Johnny's name. " _Fuck_ ," Johnny cums soon after, spilling his load inside of Jaehyun._ _

__"Please tell me you have baby wipes with you." Jaehyun laughs when Johnny pulls out after a few seconds._ _

__"You know I do," Johnny answers with a wink. He goes to grab the baby wipes from inside of his car, taking one to clean himself before throwing them to Jaehyun. "You learn to bring these things when you have a four year old son." Johnny laughs._ _

__"Maybe you truly are a superhero." Jaehyun jokes as he cleans himself up._ _

__They get dressed again in silence. Johnny carefully cleans the anal beads for as far this is possible and puts them back inside the plastic bag. When Jaehyun is all dressed again Johnny can't help but pull him close, softly kissing his lips._ _

__"I love you so damn much, Yoonoh." Johnny sighs out. He gently kisses Jaehyun's forehead._ _

__"I love you too," Jaehyun smiles. "I didn't know you had it in you to be this adventurous."_ _

__"You'd be surprised," Johnny says, laughing. "This is the kind of stress relief I needed after yesterday and today."_ _

__Jaehyun throws his arms around Johnny's neck and kisses him again. "Baby, you can just tell me if you're stressed. I'll help you in any possible way."_ _

__"You were so upset yesterday though, I just wanted to hold you for the rest of the day and pepper your face with kisses." Johnny answers._ _

__"I actually like the sound of that," Jaehyun sighs dreamily. "We should do that sometimes when Hyuck's away."_ _

__"Deal." Johnny laughs._ _

__"Speaking of Hyuck, I really miss our ball of sunshine." Jaehyun pouts._ _

__Johnny can't help but smile. "Yeah, me too."_ _

__

__When they arrive back home they make sure they look presentable before going inside. Johnny doesn't want Jungwoo or Lucas to notice that they've stopped on their way home to have some fun. He looks at himself in the mirror for the nth time before finally getting out of the car._ _

__"They're not going to notice, Johnny." Jaehyun snorts._ _

__"Okay, okay," Johnny sighs. "Lets go inside then to see how our angel is doing. If I'm right you still have a gift for him."_ _

__When they get inside the first thing they notice is a very exhausted Lucas sitting on the couch, Donghyuck on his lap while the babysitter reads him a story. There are toy cars and dinosaurs all over the floor and Jungwoo is busy cleaning up some apple juice that has spilled onto the floor. Hyuck is too caught up in the story Lucas is telling, thumb in his mouth and all._ _

__"Looks cozy." Johnny says with a smile. Donghyuck immediately looks up at him._ _

__"Daddy!" he shouts. He gets off Lucas' lap and runs towards Johnny, who happily picks the toddler up in his arms._ _

__"Hey angel," Johnny greets him before looking at the two exhausted guys. "I hope he didn't behave too badly?"_ _

__Jungwoo just smiles. "Not at all, he's an angel."_ _

__"He's just a really big ball of energy," Lucas says with a laugh. "I think I can sleep for the rest of the day now."_ _

__"That's okay, you don't have to stay here," Johnny answers. He sits down on the couch with Donghyuck in his arms. "I'll pay you extra. Both of you."_ _

__"Oh, mr. Suh, you really don't have to do that." Lucas argues._ _

__"Please, I want to. You gave up your free day to babysit Hyuckie." Johnny says._ _

__"Johnny loves to brag about how much money he has." Jaehyun teases, sticking out his tongue._ _

__The two boys finally accept Johnny's money and leave shortly after to continue their date day. Donghyuck nearly cries when Lucas leaves. He's only satisfied when Johnny lets him waddle towards the boy to give him a big smooch. It's not a secret that Donghyuck loves meeting new people, and loves almost everyone he meets. It's one of the many things that make the toddler so loveable._ _

__"I think daddy Jaehyunnie has a gift for you." Johnny says when the babysitters finally left._ _

__Donghyuck's eyes light up. "Is it in the big bag next to the couch?" he asks excitedly._ _

__"Why don't you go look?" Jaehyun asks with a smile._ _

__Johnny puts his son back down on the ground and watches how he runs towards the couch, nearly tripping over his own two feet. The toddler sits on the wooden floor and pulls the plastic bag towards him, taking out the gift Jaehyun bought for him the day before. Johnny watches how the boy tears the wrapping paper, tiny hands struggling to get it off._ _

__Donghyuck gasps when he sees Eeyore's soft head poking out from the paper. He pulls the plushie in his arms and hold it close to him, wrapping paper now laying on the floor around him. Johnny feels his heart swell with love when Donghyuck gives them the brightest smile he's ever seen._ _

__"It's so soft!" Donghyuck says. "Thank you daddy Jaehyunnie."_ _

__Jaehyun crouches down next to the boy and smiles. "Yeah? You like it?" he asks. Donghyuck nods. "How about you take Eeyore upstairs so he can nap with you?"_ _

__"I don't want to nap." Donghyuck pouts. Jaehyun picks him and the plushie up in his arms._ _

__"Don't you want to go grocery shopping with us tonight?" Jaehyun asks, and Donghyuck nods again. "Then you'll need the energy or you'll be sleepy. Lets go, yeah?"_ _

__Donghyuck is still pouting but nods anyway. Jaehyun goes to walk upstairs but Johnny stops him. "Kiss first."_ _

__Jaehyun smiles and kisses him on the lips. "Daddy that's gross." Donghyuck says, making a face of disgust and making both men laugh._ _

__"Are you going to work on your novel?" Jaehyun asks. Johnny nods._ _

__"You should go get some sleep too, you look like you need it." he says._ _

__"That idea doesn't sound all too bad," Jaehyun agrees with a sigh. "I'm going to take Hyuckie upstairs for a nap. I love you."_ _

__Johnny smiles as Jaehyun walks upstairs. "Love you too, sweetcheeks."_ _

__

__Johnny thinks that grocery shopping with Jaehyun and Donghyuck has to be one of the most fun and chaotic things he has ever done. First of all Donghyuck insists on taking Eeyore with him, even though the plushie barely even fits in his arms. When Johnny tells him no the toddler throws a tantrum and for once he agrees to let his son get what he wants. Donghyuck ends up pulling Eeyore along by his ears half of the time._ _

__The second thing that happens is that Johnny and Jaehyun have a small argument about the food they want to buy. It turns out that Jaehyun really, _really_ loves noodles while Johnny refuses to buy him any because he thinks it isn't a real meal. For a second he thinks that Jaehyun looks the same as his son, whining about how he wants his noodles because they taste _so good_. He ends up buying them anyway._ _

__Then after that Donghyuck asks his daddy if they can buy some sweets. Johnny tells him no, because they already have too many of them at home, which results in Donghyuck crying. The toddler cries about how it isn't fair and he wonders why Jaehyunnie gets his noodles but daddy won't buy him sweets. Johnny eventually manages to calm him down by promising to buy him ice cream later._ _

__It's crazy how the promise of getting ice cream can make a toddler happy again. In fact, Donghyuck is so happy that he decides to play hide and seek in the supermarket. Johnny and Jaehyun look away for literally two seconds and when they turn around again, the four year old is gone. The only thing that keeps Johnny from having a nervous breakdown is that he can hear his son giggle._ _

__Johnny runs around the store to catch his son, because _damn it_ , toddlers are fast. People look at him and everyone has a different reaction. Some think it's funny, others think it's cute and some people shake their head, annoyed by the fact that there's yet another screaming toddler running around the supermarket. When Johnny finally catches his son, the boy only giggles and claps his hands like he always does._ _

__After an hour and a half they're finally outside the supermarket again. Johnny keeps his promise and buys both Donghyuck and Jaehyun ice cream on the way back home, both with rainbow sprinkles on top._ _

__By the time they arrive home, Johnny is exhausted. He already didn't get much sleep last night and he feels like he could sleep for a year straight. Jaehyun puts Donghyuck to bed at eight, which is way past his bedtime, while Johnny puts the groceries away. They really try to watch something on tv, but after Johnny drifts off for the third time Jaehyun insists they go to sleep._ _

__After a nice, hot shower they're laying in bed. It's only nine, but being a dad to a four year old can be exhausting. They don't go to sleep straight away though. They lay in bed on their sides, facing each other and stealing kisses. Johnny can hear the thunder outside and he knows it's only a matter of time until Donghyuck comes into their room._ _

__"Go to sleep, baby." Jaehyun says softly._ _

__"Can't, Donghyuck is afraid of thunder." Johnny explains. Not even a minute later the door creaks open._ _

__"Daddy?" a soft voice calls out. Johnny hears him sniffling quietly. "I'm scared."_ _

__"Come here, angel." Johnny turns the light on and sits up. Donghyuck closes the bedroom door and crawls onto the bed, inbetween Johnny and Jaehyun._ _

__"Can I sleep here?" the boy asks with a quiet voice._ _

__"Of course, baby," Johnny tells him. "The scary thunder won't hurt you. Daddy will protect you, and daddy Jaehyunnie too, right?"_ _

__"I'll make sure the thunder won't hurt you," Jaehyun agrees. "Come here!" he spreads his arms and Donghyuck gladly crawls closer to him._ _

__"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Donghyuck asks. Jaehyun agrees and thinks for a while before he starts talking._ _

__Johnny looks at his two favourite people in adoration as Jaehyun tells the four year old a bedtime story. He has to admit he's impressed by Jaehyun's story telling skills. Jaehyun tells a story about a superhero he made up himself and Donghyuck seems to be focused on what his daddy is saying. The toddler has his thumb in his mouth as he looks up at Jaehyun with sleepy eyes._ _

__"Sleepy?" Johnny asks when Jaehyun's story is done. Donghyuck just nods. "Lets go to sleep."_ _

__Before Johnny turns off the light he sees Jaehyun kissing the toddler's forehead. Donghyuck already has his eyes closed, thumb falling out of his mouth. Johnny smiles at the boy before finally turning off the light. He leans over to kiss Jaehyun on the lips and then softly kisses Hyuck on the cheek, the boy mumbling something he can't quite hear._ _

__"Goodnight, Johnny." Jaehyun says as he slowly reaches out to grab Johnny's hand._ _

__Johnny's smile grows as he takes the younger's hand. "Goodnight, sweetcheeks."_ _

__He definitely wouldn't change his life for anything in the world._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!


End file.
